


Something New

by Lastsyns



Series: The door [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:17:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to try something new with unexpected consequences</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> For Reader777

"I'm not sure about this," The Doctor told Jack hesitantly as the two of them sat on their bed together. They were waiting for the Master to finish showering so that he could join them. Jack wasn't sure why he was showering, though, as he was just going to need another one later tonight. Still Jack appreciated the sentiment that went into it. 

"I promise Doc, it doesn't hurt if you know what you are doing. It also won't be the first time I've taken two men at once. You should really let me take you to the festival on Er..." Jack began. 

"Jack," The Doctor drew out his name blushing. He didn't need Jack to finish that sentence. The escapades from that particular festival were well known and not one that the Doctor had any intention of participating in. He furrowed his eyebrows as he wondered if the planet even existed in this universe. His thoughts were interrupted as Jack leaned in kissing him softly. A hand ran down to his groin, slipping into his trousers and palming his soft cock. "We should wait for the Master."

"He can catch up when he gets here," Jack whispered as he bit softly on the Doctor's neck causing him to arch his back. 

"Jack," The Doctor sounded breathless as he said his name and Jack made a promise to himself to make sure that it happened again. He removed his hand with a slight groan from the Doctor. Chuckling he made quick work of the Doctor's zipper, slipping his growing member from within. Dropping his head, he took it into his mouth. The Doctor grabbed at his hair as he tried desperately to cling to something. Jack moved his hands to the Doctor's hips, pulling his trousers down. The Doctor lifted his bottom, allowing Jack to slip them down further. Jack removed his mouth just long enough to throw the trousers aside. He pushed gently on the Doctor's stomach, making him lean back.

"You like this," Jack wondered as he kissed the side of the Doctor's erection. 

"Yes," The Doctor sighed. 

"How about this?" Jack questioned. With that he pushed the tip of his finger up into the Doctor's body making him arch and cry out. Precum leaked from his cock and Jack licked the tip, tasting the salty fluid. "I will take that as a yes too," Jack teased. 

"Yes," The Doctor agree at a loss for another word. Jack pushed his finger in deeper as the door to the bedroom opened. The Doctor screamed, grabbing the bed in his hands. 

"He makes such pretty noises," The Master said as he entered the room. He strolled over to the bed, sitting down next to the Doctor. He was still naked from his shower, his skin flushed pink. He leaned down kissing the Doctor's mouth. The Doctor kissed him back desperately as Jack pushed his finger against his prostate. "So what is the plan for tonight?" The Master wondered as he broke the kiss. 

"I want you both to take me at the same time," Jack informed him. The Master looked at the Doctor's deep red cock. 

"You might want to stop teasing him then, or he is going to cum before we get a chance," The Master chuckled. Normally he loved to watch the Doctor cum. In fact, his and Jack's favorite past time was taking turns making love to the Doctor. The Doctor had good heartedly complained that he wasn't going to be able to sit normally anymore. His face had flushed pink as Jack told him he didn't need to sit normally when he had his legs in the air. Now Jack wanted to feel the two of them moving together inside of his body and cementing their claim to him. Looking up, he reluctantly removed his finger as the Doctor let out a whine. 

"I was close," The Doctor complained leaning up. Jack gently slapped his thigh. 

"You can cum once you are inside of me," Jack replied. He stood up kicking his trousers off and then pulling his shirt over his head. The Master leaned back on the bed, stroking his hand up and down the Doctor's chest. 

"Are you sure about this Jack," He wondered as he watched Jack undress. Jack nodded. The Master smiled, motioning for Jack to join them on the bed. Jack climbed up, leaning into kiss first the Master then the Doctor. He gasped as a finger slipped unexpectedly into his body, quickly followed by a second. 

"There is lube in the drawer," Jack informed the Master. The Master didn't remove his fingers as he reached with his other hand to the bedside table. Opening the drawer, he pulled the bottle of lube out and popped the cap. He stared at Jack in the eyes as he didn't apply the lube to his fingers, but let it drip down the Doctor's erection causing him to cry out in surprise. 

"Straddle him," The Master told Jack as he pulled his fingers out. Jack quickly moved over the Doctor, lining himself up. Holding the Doctor's member in his hand, he sat down taking it into his body. They both groaned as he slid down until the Doctor was fully inside. He moved his hips riding the Doctor slowly as a finger once more slid into his body next to the Doctor's member. This time it was covered with lube, but that didn't stop the burn that Jack felt at the stretch. He took a deep breath followed by another, reminding himself that he had asked for this. 

"Is it too much?" The Doctor wondered softly as he watched Jack's face. 

"No," Jack reassured him. He leaned down to kiss the Doctor as the Master stretched him. 

"Ready Jack," The Master wondered when he could comfortably fit both fingers. 

"I think so," Jack responded. He felt the fingers being removed and he held himself steady as he felt the Master's cock pressing against the Doctors. Pain shot through his body as it slipped inside and he fought to keep from moving as he forced his body to relax. 

"Breathe," The Master cooed as he didn't move. He rubbed Jack's back soothingly as he waited for Jack's muscles to relax so that he could push deeper. Jack, though, surprised him by pushing back first, causing the Master to slip in deeper. The Master groaned as he held Jack's hips thrusting softly into him. The Doctor below thrusted upward in his own rhythm. There was no coordination from the three as they chased their own releases. Despite wanting to feel them both inside of him, Jack's erection had flagged as he was penetrated. The Doctor reached down, taking it into his hand, moving in time to his thrust as he tried to bring Jack off first. It didn't work. The Doctor was the first to cum. Pushing in as deep as he could as he filled Jack's sore channel. The feeling of the Doctor cuming made the Master fall over the edge and he came immediately after. 

"Sorry," The Master apologized as he pulled out of Jack's body. Jack rolled off the Doctor. Climbing in between the Doctor's legs, he pushed himself into the Doctor's prepared body. He thrust hard as he chased his own release. The feeling of the Master's finger slipping into his body again caused him to fall over the edge and he collapsed down on the Doctor, keeping himself buried in him. 

"We are definitely doing that again," Jack panted as he tried to find the strength to move. 

-Three months later-

"What do you mean I am pregnant with twins?" Jack asked in disbelief as he stared at the screen. It wasn't a shock that he could get pregnant, but the news that he was having twins still shocked him. 

"You are having mine and the Doctor's baby," The Master congratulated him as he read the monitor on the TARDIS. The TARDIS was able to analyze the fluid in Jack's stomach as well as the children and showed two distinct DNA analyzes. Jack stared at the screen as he tried to process the news. Twin babies that were part Time Lord. He looked over to the Doctor who was grinning like a loon. 

"Well you did want to feel both of us inside you," The Doctor teased. "Maybe next time you will be more careful about what you wish for."

"I wouldn't laugh too hard. With Jack pregnant I having the feeling your pretty behind is going to be spending a lot more time in the air. Soon enough I will have you carrying my child as well," The Master told him. The Doctor's face fell as Jack laughed. 

"Bugger," he moaned.


End file.
